Real Families, Friendships, and Romances
This is a list of Flipline families, friendships, and romantic relationships confirmed by their Flipdeck or from other reliable sources of information, such as the Flipline Forum. List of Families Within the Flipverse *Papa Louie - Roy & Joy = Uncle - Nephew & Niece *Ember - Yippy = Aunt - Niece *Wally - Mitch = Grandfather - Grandson *Professor Fitz - Iggy = Grandfather - Grandson *Vicky - Mindy = Mother - Daughter *Mr. Bombolony - Wylan B = Father - Son *Franco & Fernanda - Lisa = Husband & Wife - Daughter *Vincent & Clair - Sasha = Husband & Wife - Daughter *Tony - Mandi = Husband - Wife *Edna - Xolo & Xandra = Foster Mother - Siblings *Cooper - Greg = Brothers *Nevada - Utah = Sisters *Joy - Roy = Siblings *Marty - Clover = Siblings *Mousse - Whippa = Siblings Romano Family *Edoardo *Olga (Edoardo's second wife) *Bruna (Edoardo's daughter) *Carlo (Edoardo's son) *Gino (Edoardo's nephew) Unseen Characters *Florentina Romano - Gino Romano's mother *Cornelius Powder - Julep's great grandfather (deceased) *Giordana Romano - Edoardo Romano's first wife and Bruna & Carlo's mother (deceased) *Giacomo Romano - Gino Romano's father (deceased) The Romano Family Tree Friends by association (information taken from Flipdecks) *Chuck - Taylor = roommates *Mitch - Nick = friends *Trishna - Prudence = friends *Brody - Skyler = friends *Duke Gotcha - Shannon = coworkers *Rita - Marty = friends *Tony Solary - Matt Neff = coworkers Relationships (information taken from Flipdecks) *Penny - Alberto *Scarlett - Rudy *Rhonda - Rico *Mindy - Whiff *Mary - Sue Characters based on or inspired by real people *Matt *Tony *Mandi *Doan *Johnny *Georgito *Brody Gallery Families Christmas2015 (1).jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, and Joy francoandlisa.jpg|Franco and Lisa vincentandsasha.jpg|Vincent and Sasha solary family.png|Solary Family Xolo_and_xandra.jpg|Xolo and Xandra utah and nevada.jpg|Utah and Nevada Stpaddys_16.jpg|Marty and Clover Thanksgiving 2018.jpg|Mousse and Whippa Waving_Romanos.png|Romano Family Quartet Vicky and Mindy- Scooperia.PNG|Vicky and Mindy. Iggy and Professor Fitz- Scooperia.JPG|Iggy and Professor Fitz. 1AD8D711-F4ED-4976-A636-176EEDF119EC.png|Edna and Xandra. Lisa and Franco- DTG!.JPG|Lisa and Franco. Wylan B and Mr. Bombolony.png|Wylan B and Mr. Bombolony. Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 17.31.09.png|Sasha and Clair. Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 17.29.35.png|Vincent and Clair. Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 17.30.06.png|Nevada and Utah. Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 21.09.13.png|Mindy and Vicky. Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 21.png|Utah and Nevada. Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 21.41.22.png|Marty and Clover. The X Twins.png|Xandra and Xolo. Mousse and Whippa.png|Mousse and Whippa. Edna and The X Twins.png|Edna, Xolo and Xandra. Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 22.47.23.png|Edna and Xandra Screen Shot 2019-08-13 at 22.47.54.png|Mindy and Vicky Screen Shot 0001-09-07 at 8.49.36.png|Bruna and Carlo Screen Shot 0001-09-09 at 22.41.27.png|Lisa and Franco IMG 5398.PNG|Edna, Xandra, and Xolo all found in one photo. Friends chuck and taylor.jpg|Chuck and Taylor Mitch and Nick.png|Mitch and Nick Prudence and Trishna.jpg|Prudence and Trishna Relationships Penny and Alberto.jpg|Penny and Alberto Scarlett and Rudy.jpg|Scarlett and Rudy Valentines2016.jpg|Rhonda and Rico Mindy and Whiff.jpg|Mindy and Whiff Rudy and Scarlett.JPG|Rudy and Scarlett. mary&sue.jpg|Sue and Mary Rhonda and Rico.JPG|Rico and Rhonda. Mandi and Tony.png|Tony and Mandi Category:Miscellaneous